Hurt and Love
by VampireJacinta
Summary: Been hurt by a person and been loved by a person, whats the difference?. (Story is better than summary).
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, i know am not through with my story 'Larissa Anderson' but i promised that i will continue as soon as possible, Enjoy.

Damon's POV

Walking down the road, I am Damon Salvatore for Godsake over time people bowed for me, girls stripped nake for me, i am a man of authority, beauty and everything. I can have everything and anything i want, but when Stefan comes in, of course am better than him in everything minus love, he took Elena and Katherine away from me but no matter what Damon Salvatore always has a plan, Stefan told me that Bonnie's really personally to him and what's the best way to repay the person that took the most important thing from you than to take an important thing from him, like Stefan himself says revenge nevers get old.

Bonnie's POV

I'm Bonnie Bennet the most useful person in our gang and the least recongnized, of course Damon has said thank you a million times and well Caroline cares because she's Caroline, Stefan will always be there but i know he will also rip me to pieces because of Elena, adding all this facts together, i never expect Damon to be at my front door especially late at night,

"what do you want?" i asked not in the mood for his games,

"i came to-to-to-to" why the hell is Damon tongue tied?,

"to what?" to my surprise Damon, Damon Salvatore broke down on my pouch, my pouch, crying,

"she left me, Elena left me, she choose Stefan" it was weird that i felt sorry for Damon,

"am so sorry, come in" it was more wierd when i said it out loud,

"thanks" he whispered as he came in,

"do you want tea, coffee or anything?" i asked as i turned to the sink and poured some water into the kettle,

"am not some british dude or Stefan that drinks tea or a bubbly blonde that needs coffee to always be hyper-active" at least the old Damon is coming back,

"so want are you going to take?" i asked as i put the kettle on the fire only to turn back and see Damon standing very close to me,

"you" he whispered,

"what?" i asked only to be replied by his fangs in my neck, i pushed him off with complete shock on my face,

"what the hell?" i asked,

"c'mon BonBon" he said licking my blood off his lip,

"i trusted you Damon"

"and what did your mama tell you about trusting vampires. Not a very good choice no no(A/N: clicks his tongue twice and shakes head)"

"Get out" i said trying to make his brain veins pop but he didn't feel a thing,

"well BonBon, i got my witch to help block out you brainy thing" i thought i was his witch, not that i care,

"she's not here"

"but she not feel whats happening here"

"what else can she do?" i asked sarcastically,

"wrong question" he said as i felt my whole body freeze, i couldn't move a muscle,

"what did you do?" i asked, furious,

"well technically my witchy did it, she can freeze a human body from a thousand miles away"

"you are a fucking bastard"

"i know" he said as he started kissing my neck,

"what are you doing?" i asked nervously,

"well BonBon, you mean alot to Stefan, Elena means alot to me, Stefan took Elena, so i take you" he said,

"what do you mean take me, you can't kidnap me"

"we are not in the 21th century, am going to make you mine" he said wrapping his hands round my waist,

"please Damon stop" he let go for a second before he started destroying my house,

"he took Elena from me" he said crying on the floor,

"she was all i had" he continued,

"am sorry Damon" i said,

"it hurts Bonnie, do you know what it means to have the only person that cares been taken away from you"

"i understand, Damon, no cares about me, am sure Caroline pretends because she's Caroline, Elena's trying to be good because everything is her fucking fault, even my mummt left me and my daddy trys ti leave me as much as possible"

"Stefan cares" he says with an evil grin and the eyes of Hades,

"fuck you" i said,

"vagular words are not nice"

"fuck you" i repeated,

"i'll show you vagular" before i knew it he stripped me of my clothes with vampire speed as i felt tears fall down from my cheek, he grabbed me and zoomed to my room where i felt even bit of my diginty been ripped away from me.

Good Start?, please review and check out my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews and critism, i appreciate them alot, sorry for any spelling mistake, Enjoy.

I woke in my bed, which was soaked in blood, everything felt monotone to me, i got out of my bed and looked into my full length mirror with my hand brushing my various scars from last night, tears slipped down my eyes but i quickly clean them. I checked my phone and saw eleven missed calls from Elena, i called back,

"hey, Bonnie, what happened?, Damon came home with your scent all over him?, i called you twelve times-"

"eleven" i replied,

"yeah, why didn't you pick my calls?"

"i was asleep" actually immediately Damon left, i spent the whole night crying, i heard my phone ring but i wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone,

"k, what about the scent?"

"FOR GOD SAKE ELENA, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, AM NOT DAMON, TALK TO HIM" i shouted and hanged up, i knew it was not right for my take it all on Elena but it was all her fault. I entered the shower, the hot water felt like it was washing Damon off me, i just stood in the shower crying and thinking about how my life came to this. After like an hour i got out of the shower and wore a blue pair of jean and a brown shirt then went over to Elena's.

"hey Bonnie" Elena said,

"am sorry for lashing out at you this morning, i was just tired" i said,

"sure no probs"

"hey Bonnie" i heard Stefan say,

"hey Stefie, i just came to to say sorry to Elena"

"why?"

"nothing much, i'll just leave"

"wait, we need your help" Elena said,

"with what?"

"someone sent me a death threat, the letter ended with 'it begins in the woods', Stefan wanted to go check the woods but he has to stay to protect me, so i was wondering if you and Damon can check it out" she said handing me a letter which read:

_'The seed has been planted, the revealation is coming to pass, you and the Salvatore's death await. It begins in the woods'._

"no way, i'll check it out my self" i said trying not to freak out when she mention 'Damon',

"no way Witchy" i froze at Damon's voice,

"i'll go alone" i said taking the letter from Elena but Damon blocked my way taking the letter from me,

"we'll go together" he said dragging me outside. We drove in silence for a while before i spoke up,

"why?" i asked in almost a whisper,

"are you enjoying the ride?" he asked avoiding the question,

"answer me, Damon" i said with a little more authority,

"you answer me Bonnie" he said as he stopped in the car in a remote area,

"NO!, i wasn't enjoying the ride with the rapist"

"what the hell are you talking about, i didn't rape any body" he said clueless

"YOU ARE FUCKING SICK, STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID"

"WELL BONNIE BENNET I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, I NEVER DID AND I NEVER WILL SO GROW UP" he said, i noticed his eyes become more blue but that wasn't my problem,

"DON'T TELL ME TO GROW UP, YOU GROW UP, I LIVED MY WHOLE LIFE WITHOUT MY MUM WHEN I FINALLY GOT HER YOU TURNED HER IN TO VAMPIRE, MY GRANDMOTHER DIED BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO HELP YOU GET YOUR SICK GIRLFRIEND, YOU HAVE TRIED TO KILL ME, AFTER ALL THESE YOU CAME TO MY POUCH CRYING AND I LET YOU IN AND ALL YOU COULD REPAY ME WITH IS...I CAN'T EVEN SAY THE WORD"

"THAT'S LIFE, GET USE TO IT" i was so angry i bit in his neck before kicking him with vampire speed, i stopped for a second realizing what just happened,

"what the hell" Damon asked, i groaned in pain as i felt my head on fire and my throat aching for...blood,

"Damon, i can't..." those were the last words i said before collasping in the hands of my worst enemy.

I woke up in a very dark room,

"how ya doing?" Elena asked as she entered the room with a blood bag and some old lady i didn't know,

"my head and tummy aches, who is she?" i asked,

"this is Jaki"

"hello child" the supposed Jaki said,

"hey" i replied eyeing the blood bag, am sure Elena noticed because she gave me the bag, after drinking the whole bag, i had to ask,

"what's wrong with me, am a witch not a vampire"

"thats what Jaki is going to find out" Elena said as Jaki held my hand,

"i see darkness...a vampire...a witch...not a good combination...taken forcefully...tell them...ending the Petrova line...i can't-" she started choking and the collasped as she bled from her mouth and nose,

"something is really wrong somewhere" i said staring at the unconcious body,

"um um" Elen murmummed, Stefan entered the room looking shocked, he checked Jaki's pulse and shaked his head signalling us that she's dead as he dragged her body out, Damon entered immediately also looking shocked too, i grabbed the lamp by my side, broke it into two and threw them at him, my eyes turned red as Elena tried to hold me back, of course i hate Damon but something inside me wanted to kill him, as i threw Elena off me i felt a sharp pain on my neck and everything went black.

A/N: What's happening with Bonnie?, who can guess?.

I know i haven't done much Bamon but by the next chapter there is some major Bamon, Please Review.


End file.
